dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dragon Soul
''Dragon Soul '' – czołowa piosenka serii Dragon Ball Kai nadawana w odcinkach 1 - 98. Wykonawcą jest Takayoshi''' 'Tanimoto. Treść thumb|right|400px Język japoński (Transkrypcja) ''DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Tsuiteru DOKKAN! DOKKAN! PARADISE! Genki-Dama ga hajike tobu ze Go! Go! Let's do it! Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii) Yousha wa shinai ze mitero yo Inochi ni kaetemo mamoru yo (mamoru yo) Ai suru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero Yari nuku kiai de pinchi wo koeteku Tegowai yatsu hodo wakuwaku mo dekkai ze DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Tsuiteru DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Chansu sa Rakkii no kaze ni byunbyun notte DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Tsuiteru DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Ashita mo Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa DRAGON SOUL! Uchuu no pawaa wo kono te ni (kono te ni) Hitori de yukun ja nai no sa Hikari wa yamiyo ni makenai (makenai) Chiisa na yume demo kagayaiteru to Are kore mayou na jyuuchuu surunda Tsube kobe iwazu ni karada goto tsukinukero DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Tsuiteru DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Kiteru ze Motto mirai ga tanoshiku naru yo DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Tsuiteru DOKKAN! DOKKAN! PARADISE! Genki-Dama ga hajike tobu ze Go! Go! Let's do it! DRAGON SOUL! DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Tsuiteru DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Chansu sa Rakkii no kaze ni byunbyun notte DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Tsuiteru DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Ashita mo Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Tsuiteru DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Kiteru ze Motto mirai ga tanoshiku naru yo DOKKAN! DOKKAN! Tsuiteru DOKKAN! DOKKAN! PARADISE! Genki-Dama ga hajike tobu ze Go! Go! Let's do it! DRAGON SOUL! Język polski Wybuch, wybuch! Co za szczęście. Wybuch, wybuch''! Jestem w raju.'' Genki-Dama zabłysła na niebie. Dalej, zróbmy to. Podejrzana, zakręcona energia. Nie odpuszczę tak łatwo zobaczysz! Będę cię chronił, nawet jeśli miałoby to mnie kosztować życie. Zamienię swą siłę miłości w moc. Pokonam każdy swój problem wytrwałością i siłą ducha. Ekscytują mnie naprawdę silni przeciwnicy. Walka, Walka! Co za szczęście. Walka, Walka! Oto nasza ostatnia szansa. Leć ze świstem na tym szczęśliwym wietrze. Walka, Walka! Co za szczęście. Walka, Walka! Nawet jutro. Twoja dusza zna już odpowiedź. Smocza Dusza! Język angielski Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy). Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live (that's how we'll live). Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go! Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Pełne polskie tłumaczenie Bum, bum, jestem taki szczęśliwy Bum, bum raj Wybucha genki-dama, dalej, dalej zróbmy to! Wijąca się, urzekająca energia Nie okażę żadnej litości, tylko patrzysz Ochronię ich, nawet jeśli będzie to kosztować mnie życiem Zmienię odwagę twojej miłości w siłę Zaczerpnę trochę za pośrednictwem mojego ducha walki Im silniejszy facet, tym większe emocje Bum, bum, jestem taki szczęśliwy Bum, bum to moja szansa Świszczę razem ze szczęśliwym wiatrem Bum, bum, jestem taki szczęśliwy Bum, bum nawet jutro Moja dusza zna odpowiedź, dusza smoka Dzięki mocy całego wszechświata w moich rękach Nie jestem sam Światło nie zaginie wśród czarnej nocy Nawet maleńkie marzenia lśnią Nie zagubię się pośród tego i owego, koncentracja Nie narzekaj i przebij się przez to całym swoim ciałem Bum, bum, jestem taki szczęśliwy Bum, bum jest tutaj W przyszłości będzie jeszcze więcej zabawy Bum, bum, jestem taki szczęśliwy Bum, bum jest tutaj W przyszłości będzie jeszcze więcej zabawy Bum, bum, jestem taki szczęśliwy Bum, bum raj Wybucha genki-dama, dalej, dalej zróbmy to! Dusza smoka Bum, bum, jestem taki szczęśliwy Bum, bum raj Wybucha genki-dama, dalej, dalej zróbmy to! Dusza smoka Bum, bum, jestem taki szczęśliwy Bum, bum to moja szansa Świszczę razem ze szczęśliwym wiatrem Bum, bum, jestem taki szczęśliwy Bum, bum nawet jutro Moja dusza już zna odpowiedź, dusza smoka Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBK